Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace
by FunkyChicken001
Summary: The kids of South Park are now grown up and starting college. Kyle is dating Cartman and it is going very well, but something is about to happen in the Cartman household. Kyman Stendy KennyXvarious ocs Kyle's POV
1. Prologue

**This is a continuation from my one-shot Drunk. You do not need to read it though it will be referenced every once in awhile. Cartman and Kyle are already dating and it takes place a year after the events in Drunk. I do not own South Park; those happy rights go to Matt Stone and Trey Parker….Lucky bastards.**

I stared at the piece of paper in my hand, a smile creeping on my face. I got accepted into the University of Washington. It was the college of my dreams. They had an amazing medical program there. That's why I wanted to go. Being a doctor was what I imagined doing with my life. Plus I would be able to get out of South Park for awhile. Don't get me wrong, I love it here, but I would love to stop going on the ridiculous adventures associated with here.

Surprisingly enough I was one of the only ones planning on leaving. Actually only my group of friends was going. Wendy was going so she could be near her parents who were moving to Spokane. Stan was going so he could be with Wendy. Kenny was simply going because he had nothing better to do. Cartman was going because he claimed that Seattle is a great place for photographers and artist in general. I'm not one to complain; at least he would be near me.

I heard the doorbell ring so I left my room to answer it. My boyfriend was standing there with a big smirk on his fat face. He maintained his obese lifestyle from childhood and was never going to change.

"Cartman you'll never guess what happened," I said as he walked in.

"No but hold on a sec. So I got a letter today," he said timidly before he finished, "it was an acceptance letter from UW. Kyle I got in!"

I jumped up and gave him a congratulatory kiss.

"I got in too." I said after we let go.

He smiled at me and hugged me close.

"Everyone else got in and so they want to meet at Tweek's _(AN: they mean the coffee place)_ in at 2:00 so we can celebrate."

"Oh so we have a little more than an hour to celebrate by ourselves?" I said coyly.

"Yea sure let's go get some ice cream we should have enough time," he said obviously not getting it. I don't blame him though; I never usually start anything it's just usually him so he might not be able to pick up on it.

So I just rolled my eyes and said I was thinking of something else as I pulled him towards my room. Luckily he got halfway there and got a very goofy grin on his face.

**So there we go. This was the prologue and the first chapter is almost done and will be up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Everyone else is starting to come in now. I do not own South Park. This chapter is longer I promise…..**

Afterwards, we went to Tweek's Coffee. Truthfully the coffee was horrible but the hot chocolate wasn't that bad. And it was a comfortable place to hang out. Everyone was already there though Cartman and I were 20 minutes early.

Stan and Wendy were sitting together on one side of the table. They pretty much looked the exact same as when we were in elementary school. Stan did incorporate some of the style from his goth phase with his hair. He had a more punk/rock look with it but it was always hidden under his hat with little wisps hanging out from the bottom much like my hat. Wendy wore a similar coat and hat. They only thing that really changed was that every once in awhile she would wear a yellow skirt instead of pants. Kenny had the same orange parka but he didn't wear the hood. At first we thought it was because he was tired of no one understanding him. He actually did it for his off and on sorta-girlfriend Sarah Berger.

They had hooked up the same night as Cartman and I a year ago. He had chased her around Token's house and then made out with her in the bathroom. They started dating after that. But their relationship was rocky to say the least. Sarah's personality and lifestyle was the exact same as Kenny's despite their completely opposite appearances (she had brown hair and eyes instead of his blonde and blue). They would date for about a month and then one of them would call a quits for approximately a week so they could sleep with someone else. But they always got back together in the end before restarting the process. One of them would always come crying to me whenever the ritual started. I do think that they both love each other, but they're definitely to wild, promiscuous, and immature to have a serious relationship. Then again I can't say much, I am dating Cartman. As of right now, it was Kenny and Sarah's hell week so she was not sitting with us. She did get into UW with us though.

My friends rose to greet us when we walked up. I hugged first Stan, Kenny, and then Wendy. A lot of people assume that Wendy and I wouldn't be friends. They always thought that I lusted after Stan and that Wendy would be jealous. I hate it when people assume that just because you're gay you must be in love with your best friend. The love I feel for Stan is nothing but brotherly. But I ramble.

We sat down and Cartman left to get the drinks. He came back soon enough and kissed my head as he sat down my hot chocolate.

"Here Jew"

We sat for awhile just enjoying each others company before Wendy finally said something.

"So have you guys decided where you're going to stay? Dorm applications end next week."

Stan spoke up next.

"Well the dorms are really expensive, I don't know if I can afford one."

"I don't know if any of us can, especially not me," said Kenny.

"We could find a house near by the school," I said but they just stared, "think about it. It would be less expensive if we all chipped in and we would all still be together."

Cartman gave a snort. He mumbled something about not wanting to be in a house with hippies and a poor person much less a Jew but only so I could hear it. I rolled my eyes. He was just trying to be a prick.

But the rest slowly nodded in agreement and said it could work.

"Yea it makes sense," Stan said.

"So we would need a four-bedroom house really close to the school…" Wendy started before Kenny interrupted her.

"Wouldn't we need just three? One for you and Stan, one for Kyle and Cartman, and the last for me. What is the extra room for?"

"For Sarah. She's going to need a place to stay so I was going to ask her if she wanted to live with us."

Kenny just stood up and walked away.

"Why did you pick four? They're just going to bet back together anyway," said Stan.

"Yea but they are broken up a fourth of the time so she is going to need a room for her own while they are being stupid."

"I'll go talk to him after he calms down. He will come around to the idea. Can you talk Sarah and ask her if she wants in?" I said to Wendy and she nodded.

"So I'm in, Wendy I know you are in, you to Stan…Cartman?"

He looked at me with a scowl on his face before it was replaced with a smirk.

"Yea yea whatever Jew. But I get to do the grocery shopping. You sticks would probably get organic shit."

"All right, I'm going to find Kenny."

* * *

I found him at his favorite spot. The railroad tracks really? Sometimes he was too predictable.

"I actually don't mind," he said as I walked up, "It's just that broke up two days ago."

"I'm in I guess, but don't expect me to talk to her for awhile, just until I'm over it,"

"Kenny I am happy that you are going to do this, but do you really think that you and Sarah will be broken up for long?"

"I don't know if I would get back together with her this time though. I know I've said that so many times before but I'm really done. I'm sick of it all."

I hugged him and said it would all be o.k.

"Come on man lets go back. We have some planning to do."

**So I think that was longer. Anyway please review. I do know that some of the characters are OOC but I'll try to keep them true there selves as much as I can. I had to put a little bit of Anti-Style in there. I really hate that pairing.**


End file.
